


Through The Scopes, We Saw Truth.

by FlyingWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: Bratva, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Other, Vampires, Vamps & Mobs & Hunters Oh My
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingWrites/pseuds/FlyingWrites
Summary: "Maybe I like giving people one last chance." gunman says."You didn't give many last chances to my brothers.""My mistake. But they were bratva... and vampires. I hate bratvampires."
Kudos: 11





	Through The Scopes, We Saw Truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble.  
> To not forget a fic bunny I want to write.
> 
> Oliver Queen, meet Dean Winchester.

The archer and the gunman stare at each other.

Then the gunman speaks.

"What about arrows makes you think they're faster than bullets?" with a sense of lazy curiosity.

"My design. Flammables. You fire, I duck, I fire, you're toast." the archer says, icy calm. But the hint of an amusement is there.

"Sounds good, but not how it's gonna go down. Try you try to fire, I disarm you in five seconds and have the bullet in you in other three."

"Doubt it. If you could or if you wanted to, you'd have done it already. Instead of the talk."

"Maybe I like giving people one last chance." gunman says. Archer remarks it sounds regretful. Not just as boasting and moral high horse.

"You didn't give many last chances to my brothers."

"My mistake. But they were bratva... and vampires. I hate bratvampires."

"A... what?"  
The archer lowers his bow and the gunman does precisely what he promised, have him on the ground in a couple of seconds.

But he doesn’t put a bullet in him because, hey, this clown in green just said he's a civilian.


End file.
